warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Galleigo/A pilot's experience
Introduction I have gotten back to being a pilot after a few months... wow. I have the following robots: Stalker (2 SURA-F Pinata) Rogatka (2 E-SG Taran) Fujin (3 AC Molot) Griffin (2 E-SG Taran, 2 EP Magnum) As you can see, quite a deadly bunch. I guess it's time for my first battle. Match 1 I started off with my Stalker, as usual, capturing the nearest beacon and then the next nearest. While running for the "middle" beacon, a Leo with a dangerous setup (3x Magnum, 1x Thunder) and a Boa (1x Taran, 1x Thunder) attacked me, killing my teammate. I survived with <1000 health thanks to my radar jammer and unleashed two pinatas on them, enough to deter them. I ran back to my base. A dangerous enemy team Rhino on low health, with a setup of 2x Magnum and 2x Orkan (Also known as the Hellfire Rhino) approached my base, seeking to annihilate my team. With only about 976 health, I attacked him from the back. He attempted to turn but Assault Mode slowed him down. He disabled assault mode, intent on killing me, however I unleashed two pinatas on him, killing him instantly. About this time, someone fired a few molot bullets at me, shredding my stalker. I proceeded to continue with my Rogatka, with a setup many pilots knew as "Taranasaurus Rog". I had won the Rogatka from an event. I first charged into the enemy base and took down a few robots. I then met a, in my opinion, useless robot: the Raijin. My Tarans inflicted massive damage on his shields. With my teammates, we quickly broke his shield. As he retreated, I jumped and landed the finishing hit. I was killed by a Griffin with the same setup as mine. I sent out my Griffin. I aggressively took on the pilot who had killed me earlier and annihilated him in seconds due to my upgraded weapons. I killed several bots before a Leo with 1x Thunder and 3x Magnum attacked me and took me down. Finally, I sent out Fujin. The situation was dire in my spawn point. Red team members aggressively attacked with Aphids and Thunders. They continuously attacked us, annihilating us quickly. My Fujin's shield served to protect my teammates from punishes, spirals and thunders, but nothing lasts forever. My shield eventually broke due to the incredible combined firepower of several enemies, shortly after which we were all destroyed. Match 2 As with match 1, I first sent out Stalker. But I had changed his setup to 1x Magnum, 1x Pinata. I first captured a beacon. A boa and a rhino were crossing the battlefield. I got in range and unleashed the full fury upon them. Boa setup: 1x Thunder, 1x (did not see) Rhino setup: 2x Tulumbas, 2x Magnum. They ignored me, despite me taking a large chunk of their HP bar. They walked into my team's spawn area and the Boa was instantly killed. I ran across the battlefield without receiving any fire and attacked the rhino, who was in assault mode, from behind. As he slowly rotated, I ran around. He disabled assault mode to attack me but I enabled stealth. I attacked him a few more times before dodging behind a building. After I reloaded, I emptied a Pinata on him, killing him instantly. Unfortunately, a tank was using Molots on me and killed me. I next sent out Rogatka. The Rogatka went over to the enemy base, killed a Leo with 3x CRV Pin and 1x ECC Thunder, then later retreated. An enemy Gepard with 2x EP Magnum and an Aphid attacked me, but I killed him nearly instantly. I ran across the battlefield to attack with an ally Carnage. We killed a few enemies but the Carnage died and I started running for my life. Several Thunder users were chasing after me. I jumped backwards, getting away from them and dodging Pinatas. I was killed by a quad-Molot Patton who had been camping. Now it was time for the big guns. Griffin. I killed another Gepard with the same setup as earlier and then proceeded to attack the other knife fighters. Around this time, my team captured all 5 beacons. As I slowly made my way across the battlefield in the centre, I watched the red's bar representing their domination of the battlefield drop rapidly. It reached zero. We had won. For the match, I had won the Medal of Valor III and the Medal of Capture, for a total of 6 gold. Short fights I've decided to also log in short fights between me and my adversaries, instead of the whole five-minute battle. Rogatka vs Rogatka I sent out my Taranasaurus Rog. An enemy rogatka was attacking one of my allied Leos with Orkans. I sneaked up from behind, and blasted out all my tarans. The rogatka didn't seem to care. He kept shooting, until I landed the finishing blow. Category:Blog posts